As science and technology continuously advance, liquid crystal display (LCD) screens become part of daily life. Currently, in the LCD screen design, a plurality of photo spacers are often disposed in each pixel unit as a support structure, which suppress the light leakage when the LCD screens are squeezed or pressed. When an existing LCD screen is pressed by an external force, liquid crystals are pushed toward peripherals of the LCD screen. When the external force is removed, the liquid crystals return to the middle of the LCD screen. As a result, the liquid crystals may oscillate and form a ripple.
Thus, a technical solution of suppressing the light leakage when squeezing the photo spacers and the liquid crystal ripple is highly desired.
The disclosed LCD panel and LCD apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.